The present disclosure relates to the field of display, and more particularly to a display panel and a method for manufacturing same.
Among different types of flat panels, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays have outstanding properties, including being light weight, thin, self-illuminating, short response times, wide viewing angles, a wide color gamut, high brightness, and low power consumption. Thus, succeeding liquid crystal displays (LCDs), OLED displays have gradually become a third generation display technology. Compared to LCDs, OLED displays save more energy, are thinner, and have wider viewing angles, to which the LCDs cannot compete. Nevertheless, users are getting increasingly unsatisfied with resolution of displayed images, and a lot of challenges still exist for producing OLED displays that have high quality and high resolution.
OLED display devices are classified, according to driving mode, into two categories, including passive matrix OLED (PMOLED) and active matrix OLED (AMOLED), namely direct addressing thin-film transistor (TFT) and matrix addressing. Among them, AMOLED is of an active displaying type that has a high light-emitting efficiency, and is generally used for manufacturing high definition large-sized display devices.
Conventional AMOLED display panels generally have a top light-emitting structure. When a voltage is applied between anode and cathode thereof, light-emitting layer starts to emit light. The emitted light is reflected from anode first, and thereafter, because being assisted by resonant cavity, light emitted from cathode is enhanced. However, in the meanwhile, a portion of light is scattered to enter adjacent pixel, resulting in color mixing problems.